Vampires in the Host Club
by That Artist Girl
Summary: Jason, son of Yuki and Zero and best friend of Haruhi Fujioka is convicted of a crime he didn't commit putting both him and Haruhi in danger. So in order to protect his friend he goes to live with Haruhi causing jealousy to run wild through the host club. Come see what happen's. There will defiantly be a few surprises. Told in Haruhi's POV for the most part. Make sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day that Jason son of Zero and Yuki was convicted of killing pureblood Kaname Kirru by the Vampire council.

That day the vampire council sat in their chairs discussing punishment for the young teenager all the while the poor boy tried to plead innocent and tell them how he couldn't have killed Kaname as he was hanging out with his best friend Haruhi.

Finally not even listening to Jason the vampire council came to a 'suitable' punishment for him and ordered him to be put to death for the murder of Kaname Kirru. Not wanting to be put to death Jason took out one of his homemade bombs out of his backpack and threw it at the council as he ran away all the while the fire broke out and one of the council members shouted he and his accomplice 'Haruhi' and him will be found and put to death.

Not wanting to lead the vampire council back to his family and twin Luna he decided it was about time to pay his friend Haruhi Fujioka a visit for two reasons. One, because it would be a good hiding spot and thee vampire council would not expect him to hide with a human and two he needs to protect Haruhi at all costs in case the council somehow finds her.

It was a perfectly nice day for the host club and Haruhi and the hosts who secretly were pureblood vampires and thought Haruhi didn't know though she did anyways do to having experience with her friend Jason and her brother.

The hosts went through out their day perfectly normal and did all their school work, tests, and homework and such. And finally at the end of the day they all went to host club though Haruhi went to the library first and was late again to witch Kyoya happily charged her 10,000 more yen much to Haruhi's annoyance and thoughts of 'stupid vampire…."

The hosts had a wonderful time with Tamaki flirting, Kyoya counting profits, the twins in the middle of one of their brotherly love acts, and Hunny eating sweets with Mori watching Hunny with all of them stealing small glances at their secret princess Haruhi Fujioka. Soon host club was over and the twins offered Haruhi a ride home making Tamaki scream at theme to "STOP TRYING TO CORUPT MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER YOU INSETIOUS DOUPLE GANGERS!" This made Haruhi roll her eyes and she told the twins she likes to walk home in such nice weather anyways and with that she gathered her stuff and left for her home.

Once she reached her apartment she took out her key and let herself in and walked into the living room and spotted someone with light silver hair sitting on her couch watching TV. Realizing Jason had come for a visit she squealed and jumped up on him giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek as their costmary greeting for each other. Excited Haruhi started talking really fast saying how happy she was to see him and asking how long he was going to be staying for and other such things. Laughing Jason relied he would be staying with her and Ranka who'd he'd already called for as long as they'll have him making Haruhi smile again and squeal again in joy and ask if he then would like to go to the super market with her.

Replying yes they went together hand in hand just like when they were kids. They bought ingredients for miso soup and white rice and grilled salmon. And soon they were on their way back to Haruhi's apartment loaded up with groceries where they waited for Ranka to come home and then ate dinner together as Ranka blabbered on and on about how cute of a couple they would make as the two ignored him.

The next day Haruhi left for school after making breakfast and lunch for Jason and Ranka for when they woke up and then she was off to school. The day for the host club passed like any other and soon they were off to host club once again.

Host club seemed to at first go on as normal with all the host clubbers doing what they normally do with each of the boys stealing loving glances at the ever oblivious Haruhi when all of a sudden a boy with silver hair burst into the room screaming "HARUHI MY LOVE I HAVE COME TO RESCUE YOU FROM THIS TORTURE CALLED SCHOOL!" scaring the customers and pissing off the host clubbers for calling Haruhi his love when Haruhi belonged to them weather she knew it or not.

Then Haruhi delightedly laughed pissing the host off even more and got up and ran over to him giving him a big hug and kiss on the cheek making the hosts furious and causing Mori to break his cup and Kyoya to snap his pencil in half but thankfully the customers were to busy to notice from shouting "KAWAII! BOY LOVE!".

Finally noticing that this is not a classroom and Haruhi was not in school but in some sort of club and dressed like a boy as well Jason was a little dumb founded and said "This isn't school is it?" causing Haruhi to giggle for the first time in front of the host pissing them of more as they all glared at the intruder that seemed to be Haruhi's boyfriend that none of them seemed to know about not even the all knowing Kyoya.

Finally Haruhi took Jason by the hand and smiling she led him back to her excited customers having him sit down with her still holding hands and with a cheek stretching grin she introduced her friend as Jason to witch Jason smiles cheekily at the customers causing several of them to blush and get nose bleeds.

The rest of the host club is tense for the boy hosts but Haruhi and Jason don't even notice the tense atmosphere and are having a blast talking to Haruhi's customers. Soon host club ends and Kyoya gratefully shoe's all the lady's out the door with a fake smile and once they are all gone the hosts not so kindly turn on Haruhi and Jason who have gotten into an argument of witch Harry Potter character is the best to witch Karou and Hikaru interrupt and say "Hey Haruhi, mind introducing us to your boyfriend?" causing Haruhi and Jason to stop their debate and look at the non to happy hosts. Haruhi smiles and says "Oh yeah! Sure, this is Jason" not quiet catching on to the boyfriend half of the question making the hosts even more furious and there eyes start to get a tinge of red in them making Jason realize Haruhi is best friends with more vampires like him and they think Haruhi doesn't know about vampires.

He thinks this could be fun and starts to grab Haruhi pulling her into his chest announcing "Let us go to our home together Haruhi and make sweet memories of our love that we shall treasure for all eternity!". Haruhi practically dies of laughter at this and the hosts look murderous and Haruhi say's ''Wow your weird" and then without looking at the hosts she picks up her stuff and takes Jason by his hand and leads him out the door as oblivious to the hosts jealousy as ever and her friend smirking the whole way home.

The next day is the weekend and the host who are much calmer but still furious decide over the phone to go visit Haruhi. They all arrive stylishly just like the first time they had come for a visit in Kyoya's limo who had picked all the others up before going to Haruhi's house. Once they arrived there they all got out with Hunny carrying his little cake and walked to Haruhi's door and knocked. And knocked and knocked some more. Finally a very pissed off half naked Jason in only his boxers opened the door saw the hosts and scowled and told them to go away Haruhi and him are trying to sleep! The hosts now were furious and Kyoya pounded on the door ready to finally confront Jason and Haruhi's relationship after killing Jason for sleeping with Haruhi. But instead of a half naked Jason they got a very sleepy and lacy Haruhi instead and all their jaws about dropped but Haruhi not seeming to notice what she was wearing smiled and with an "Oh its you guys. Sorry about Jason, he can be cranky in the morning and doesn't think much. Come on in." And the hosts though pissed Jason was here and hopefully on the couch and not sleeping with Haruhi they came in looked at the couch and still no Jason. Knowing what they where looking for Haruhi yawned and told them "Oh Jason….. He's asleep in my room." and with that every drought that Haruhi and Jason had not slept together vanished from their heads and their eyes turned red and angry confusing Haruhi as to why they were so mad and right about then Jason comes out of the room muttering about how he cant sleep with all the chitter chatter going on outside and Tamaki being the first to act charges at him with a roar screaming "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE OUR PRECIOUS HARUHI!" shocking Haruhi and quickly waking Jason the rest of the way up. Not having his gun bloody rose that he inherited from his father Jason tries to avoid the angry Tamaki and with the rest of the hosts not to far off of doing the same. Shouting at Haruhi "Holy Hell Haruhi what the fuck did you tell them?" and shocked she shouts back at Tamaki and the others to stop who are now in a stalemate across from the table. Hikaru informs him shouting as well "SHE TOLD US HOW YOU FUCKING TOOK HARUHI'S VIRGINITY!'' making both Jason and Haruhi's jaw drop as Haruhi finally gets it. Jason turning to Haruhi now says "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRING TO GET ME KILLED HARUHI!" and then turning to the guys in a calm voice he says to the furious hosts "Listen guys me and Haruhi are best friends we didn't sleep together like that, positively no sex was involved once so ever….I swear!". This calmed the hosts down a lot and their eyes without them noticing changed back to their natural colors though they were still not happy Haruhi 'slept' with a half naked boy friend or not. Then Haruhi finally came out of her shock and said to Jason they really thought you and I did IT together…..EWWWW! Making Jason say "Hey doing 'IT' with me wouldn't be so bad!" making Haruhi look at him incredulously and stat "Um yeah it would… That would just be sooooo weird!" making the hosts very happy indeed.

The rest of the time was spent cleaning up Hunny's cake that he smashed in his rage and talking. The hosts found out Jason's full name is Jason Kiryu and the hosts recognizing that name from the vampire community realized Jason was also a vampire putting them instantly on guard and they still believed Haruhi was clueless to this very fact though she in fact wasn't and just didn't let on that she knew. They also found out that Haruhi and Jason would be living with Haruhi for the time being making the hosts mad and concerned again hoping Jason was not using Haruhi for blood and erasing her memories.

Pretty soon the host club left and Jason and Haruhi said goodbye and that they'll see them at school as Jason had also informed them that Jason would also be joining the school and they would be seeing a lot more of each other as Jason would be in Tamaki and Kyoya's class as he was 17 while Haruhi was still 16.

 **I am** **writing this story as I go and I am not sure as to where it is going to be going but I have a couple ideas. I will be putting a poll for who you think Haruhi should end up with. So make sure to vote and check out some of my other stories as I am always adding more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I know there is a bit of a surprise plot twist in this chapter... But it was just the idea that I was inspired by. So deal with it!**

 **Also... PLEASE REVIEW! (A/N:I wonder if I got my point across on how badly I just want a single review for this story? :P )**

Soon the weekend was over and Jason having his school uniform delivered on Sunday went to school with Haruhi. That morning Haruhi got a phone call that her brother that only Jason knew about is finally turning to the last stages of a level E and she had to come right away if she wanted to see him again and lying telling Jason to go to school without her while she goes home to take care of her sick father who presumably just called her and would be coming home from work. And not suspecting anything Jason smiled at her agreed he didn't want to miss his first day of school and left without her and told the hosts Haruhi's well thought out lie all the while the day continued on like normal till lunch time arrived.

Finally around lunch time Jason got a call while all the hosts and him where eating together and all the hosts stopped to listen in thinking it might be Haruhi. On the hosts side they heard something like this "Hello…. Oh hello Shiki how are you?... SHE DID WHAT?... Damn it Haruhi you fucking liar! I'll be right there make sure she doesn't get anywhere near him if she's hurt I swear to god I'll kill you!" and with that Jason hung up and was attacked by the hosts with questions about how Haruhi could be hurt? Where is she? And other such questions but all they got was and "Don't worry about it Haruhi wouldn't want you to see or know anything about this side of her life." Shocking the hosts and with that Jason left with the hosts following anyways despite what Jason told him thinking their was nothing that Jason could do to stop them from helping Haruhi if she was in trouble.

They ran and ran and ran for blocks until they were in a very nice area with houses like theirs and they wondered why Haruhi would be here but they continued after Jason's fast pace anyways the hosts being sad the entire way that they hadn't had time to call for their limo's so the didn't have to run. Finally they arrived at a very large house with two noble vampires blocking a crying Haruhi from the entrance as she screamed bloody murder at them. This shocked the hosts as they had only ever seen Haruhi with tears in her eyes the one time her contacts fell out and they had also never seen Haruhi scream and say such horrible things all because the two vampires would not let her seemingly into the building. Taking action first Jason walked up to Haruhi and stopped her from trying and failing to hit the blond headed guy that Jason apologized to with a sorry Hiro and thanks Shiki now talking to the red head of the two noble vampires.

Balling and now fighting Jason Haruhi cried out and yelled "Please… I have to see him one last time before he's gone forever… Please Jason if I mean anything to you you'll let me see him one last time" This scared the hosts and sighing like he just lost an argument Jason told Hiro and Shiki to step aside and let her through and not to let the hosts in no matter what.

Haruhi and Jason went down to the basement leavening the hosts to argue with Shiki and Hiro about letting them follow but knowing that they were loyal to the Hiro family. They opened the door and Haruhi finally got to see what she wanted. There chained to the wall with symbols drawn on to the floor to help keep him imprisoned was Haruhi's brother Kyon Star Fujioka withering and growling at them with blood dripping down his mouth were his fangs had pierced through his lip. Crying and putting her arms around herself to almost hold herself together she cried and told Kyon "I miss you… I love you too and I wish it was me Shesuka Hio had bitten and not you so you wouldn't have to go through this" and turning into Jason chest she started crying even harder. Heartbroken for his best friend Jason says something to Haruhi that he knows will put off her pain and make it so Kyon will not have to be killed today and he told Haruhi "I can make him better for a little while longer but it will only last for a few months or so…. Do you still want him to continue on, he'll be suffering." Haruhi gasped and with a cry she said "Save him. Save him please!" So telling Haruhi to trust him and get out Haruhi reluctantly left. Knowing his pureblood blood will put off Kyon decent into level E a little longer. He went over and slitting his wrist with his fangs and giving his wrist to Kyon who drank the blood greedily until he finally calmed down and looking up asked "Jason?". Now outside with the hosts who were busy questioning what her and Jason where doing and why they couldn't come and Haruhi dubbisly ignoring them.

Soon Jason and a boy who looked like Haruhi came out side by side making the hosts wonder if this was the dangerous person Haruhi had come to visit. And what Haruhi did next surprised all of them she jerked up when she saw the boy and ran over to the boy and tackled him into a hug crying out "I'm so sorry. But I couldn't let you die. I love you so much and I just couldn't." "Who is that?" Hunny asked confused to Jason and with a sad smile he replied "That there is Haruhi's twin…" and the hosts just stared as the two siblings embraced and Haruhi cried into the boys chest. However soon Kyon noticed the hosts and standing up straight he asked "Haru who are your friends?" All the while keeping Haruhi in his arms. Haruhi finally calming down started pointing at her friends one by one and introduced Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Karou to her brother and finally addressing the hosts Kyon greeted them with a "Hello my names Kyon Star Fujioka it's a pleasure to finally meet Haruhi's friends. It probably would be a good idea to get everyone inside though if you guys want to talk more and with that Kyon picked up Haruhi with her legs wrapped around him and started walking to the Fujioka apartment with everyone trailing after him. Soon after half an hour of walking they finally made it to the apartment and Haruhi getting set down but never without Kyon by her side she pulls out a key and unlocks the door letting everyone inside.

Then Kyon once he had sat down along with all the members of the host club and Jason Kyon asked "So guys witch one of you is dating my darling sister?" and sputtering as Jason laughed his ass off at this Kyoya replied "None of us really are…" so then turning to Haruhi he smiled cheekily and asked "So then witch one do you like Haruhi? Cause I know you at least like one of them." This made Haruhi blush ten shades of red and all the hosts were holding their breath waiting for Haruhi to answer but instead Haruhi not meeting any of the hosts eyes she muttered "I don't know what your talking about. And even if I knew what you were talking about I would never tell you." "Oh really Haruhi? Would you just tell me if I promise not to tell….. I'm vouching for the tall one or one of the red heads." This made Karou, Hikaru, and Mori very happy though Mori did not show it much.

Then Jason not able to resist went over to Kyon and whispered in his ear that Haruhi likes Kyoya and Hikaru. And shocked by this news Kyon looks at Haruhi and asks "Two of them? Really?" And screaming in indignation a Jason for telling her secret when she trusted him screams "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" and runs into the kitchen in embarrassment. And smiling knowingly he looks at the host club as Hikaru asks excitedly "So who does she like? Come on you just gotta tell us." And then they saw Haruhi go back through the living room and to her room were she came out a second later with her purse and shoes on. And she told Kyon I'm going out don't follow and if you tell my friends anything I will kill you personally and with that she was out the door.

Haruhi was walking down the street not exactly knowing where she was going when eventually she started to hear club music. Interested in the alcohol she knew would be located at a club and knowing that it would help her get over her embarrassment and help her forget she looked in her purse for her fake ID that said she was twenty- two and followed the music to the club.

Once at the club she was relived the line to get in was short and got in it and waited. When it was her turn to go in she flashed her ID at the bouncer who merely glanced at it and shooed her inside. Once inside she immediately went to the bar and started ordering shots of tequila. She ended up drinking 4 of them giving her small body a light buzz and then went on the dance floor and danced her heart out. Several times a drunk boy or sometimes even girl would attempt to grab Haruhi's hips and dance with her and every time Haruhi would slap their hands away and continue on dancing. Eventually Haruhi got tired and thirsty and would go back to the bar and down more tequila shots making her drunker and drunker as the night went on but Haruhi stopped caring a long time ago and continued to dance on. Eventually she got drunk enough that at one point she started to dance with a young man that resembled Kyoya only with blue highlights in his hair and she forgot exactly were she was as some of the more crazy clubbers put some drugs into the smoke machines.

As the evening wore on and Haruhi stopped drinking as much and she started to not feel good she ended up stopping dancing with the blue haired version of Kyoya and ended up running to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. After throwing up the alcohol Haruhi felt much more somber but like she had been hit by a truck headed out of the club not knowing she was being followed.

She walked away from the loud music towards her apartment still to drunk and hung-over to notice the footsteps following. Once she got a good sizeable distance away from the loud music Haruhi the cool night air helped Haruhi clear her head and she started to notice her surroundings once again and figured out their was one other person with her on the other wise abandoned street. Haruhi thought nothing of it at first but as she continued walking and passed two blocks and the same person was still there Haruhi started to suspect she was being followed and decided to test this by running and seeing if they pursue her and so she did just that and sure enough realizing they had been caught the pursuer started after her with an inhuman growl and Haruhi with the thought of 'Well shit isn't this just great' pushed her legs to run faster.

Soon however the pursuer had caught up to her and tackled her to the ground and with her turning mid-fall so she could face her attacker she got a good look at him and realized she was not going to be fighting against an ordinary mugger but instead a level E vampire and she thought 'double shit'. The vampire grew out his claws and laughing swiped her across the face and then tried to bite her when she struggled and hit him onside the head knocking him off her. She had blood now pouring down into her eyes and she wiped it away as she quickly got up and started to run again with the level E not far behind. She tried to push faster and was half way to her home when the vampire got her again and scratching with his claws her back he grabbed her shirt and slammed her into the wall were she hit her head causing her vision to go dark for a second and her to beg herself not to black out as more blood poured out of her head wound now. She screamed and fought back as he turned her around facing the wall and dug his fangs into her neck causing blood to now poor down her long pale neck and Haruhi fighting with one last effort before her world went dark stepped on his foot hard, elbowed him in the stomach, turned around and kneed him and ran once again. Eventually she came to an alley way and thinking she could hide or find a weapon in the trash she darted into it.

Looking around on the ground for a weapon Haruhi spotted a rusty kitchen knife and thinking it was better than nothing she grabbed it and waited for the level E.

Finding Haruhi in the alley way by the sweet smell of her blood the level E ran into the alley way after Haruhi and paying no mind to the knife in her hand he stalked up to her and swung his claws at her face again Haruhi blindly swung the knife cutting off a few of his claws in the process. In raged the level E then lunges at her trying to pin her down again but as soon as he lunged Haruhi plunged the knife straight into the level E's chest making him pause as she pulled it out and did it over and over and over again until finally the level E fell to his knees and proceeded to turn to dust.

Now hung- over drugged and very bloody and injured Haruhi ran the rest of the way home still unconchisly clutching the bloody knife in her hand only falling once scraping her knee as well along the way.

Once she got to her home she was near blacking out but pushed her self to her apartment were she pounded on the door like a maniac until an annoyed Jason answered the door. However when he saw the shape Haruhi was in he gasped and yelled for Kyon and the hosts to get their asses over here now as he caught Haruhi when she finally fainted in his arms.

When Haruhi woke up next she was bandaged up and in new blood free clothes and the hosts and Jason and Kyon sleeping beside her bed on the floor probably worried to leave her because of the head injury. Waking up and yawning roused Mori and Tamaki who were light sleepers and when they saw Haruhi sitting up in bed awake Tamaki forgetting everyone is asleep yelled out "HARUHI!" waking everyone up pissing Hunny and Kyoya off until they finally also realized Haruhi was awake.

Finally speaking Kyon asked "What the hell were you doing last night and why the hell do you have bite marks on your neck?" so Haruhi told them the whole story leaving out the dancing, drinking, and possible chance of getting drugs in her system through the fog in the club and told them how a level E had attacked her shocking the hosts who didn't think Haruhi knew vampires existed and seeing this it caused Kyon to laugh at them and explain of course she knows about them- when they were little their family got attacked by a vampire named Shesuka Hio and Kyon got turned into a vampire while their mother was killed and only Haruhi and Ranka got away. This shocked the hosts even more as the hosts realized Haruhi's brother was descending to become a level E unless he drank the blood of the pureblood that attacked theme which was unlikely.

They left soon after that but were afraid of Kyon hurting Haruhi but knowing there was absolutely nothing they could do about it as Haruhi would probably hate theme if they took her brother away from her in the last part of his life before he has to be killed before turning into a blood thirsty monster.

That week Haruhi deciding that sense Kyon was going to be okay for another couple months signed Kyon up for the Ouran high school scholarship program that she was also in and he passed with flying colors just like Haruhi and was offered to come join the school. The hosts encouraged this act as this way they figured they would be able to keep an eye on Kyon as well as Jason this way and they even invited both the boys to join the host club as an added measure of time of protection for Haruhi, witch both boys gladly accepted thinking it would be a great way to spend more time with their sister/ friend.

Most of the month passed well and Jason and Kyon fit in well in the host club with them most of the time just spending the time with Haruhi and her customers who always loved the extra attention. However that was until one day while the hosts were cleaning Haruhi decided she would help and put the tea cups away in the closet and called Kyon to come and help her as she could not reach the top shelf. They were putting everything away and every thing was going fine until haruhi accidentally dropped one of the tea cups and it shattered on the ground. The hosts then yelled asking what happened and if she was okay, and rolling her eyes and replying everything was fine and it was just a broken cup witch Kyoya probably would be later adding to her ever growing dept the hosts went back to cleaning along with Jason. However everything went wrong when Haruhi getting on the floor with Kyon to clean the broken glass Haruhi in a careless act cut her hand on the glass and Kyon smelling the blood went into blood lust and lunged for her getting the remaining glass lodged into his knees. Haruhi screamed as he bit into her neck and smelling blood as well and hearing Haruhi's scream Jason and the hosts come barreling into the small closet.

Seeing Kyon attached to Haruhi's neck enrages the hosts and Kyoya and Mori acting together rip him away from her causing Haruhi to once again cry out as he detaches from her. Mori then being the gentle giant he is ignores Haruhi's blood witch he know is practically singing to every vampire in the room like it is for him and carries her out of the small closet and sets her on the couch were Kyoya tries to inspect the bite wound but before he can she is already back up and running to her brother pissing off the hosts.

Sitting Kyon up she notices his knees witch are now very bloody and have glass embedded into them so beginning to pluck glass pieces out of his legs when crying Kyon reaches and stops her saying "Don't I deserve it for being the monster I am and hurting you." this seems to make Haruhi mad and she full on slaps him and yells "SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR SELF THAT WAY! YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER! IF ANYONE IS ONE ITS ME FOR BEING SO SELFISH AND KEEPING MYSELF AND YOU ALIVE A LITTLE LONGER! SO IF YOU NEED TO CALL ANYONE IT CALL ME IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" This shocked the hosts, Jason, and Kyon about that she said she was being selfish and keeping herself and him alive when he was the only one going to eventually sooner rather than later going to die and hesitantly Kyon asked about her wording dreading the answer. Pausing for a moment Haruhi got into what seemed a dark mood something the hosts had never seen before and where shocked Haruhi was even capable of feeling or doing and said "The day they have to kill you as long as I'm to late in saving you I will be joining you that day up in heaven." making everyone's eyes widen in panic as they realized what she was implying.

"NO! You are not allowed to kill yourself over someone like me Haruhi." Kyon roared grabbing her by the arms and shaking her scaring the hosts that he would hurt her but to shocked and panicked the girl they all loved was wanting to kill herself when her brother dies in a month or so unless the impossible becomes a reality and Shesuka Hio comes and gives him some of her blood to drink so he wont become a level E. Haruhi then looks at him also looking mad and reply's "Says who? You? By that time you'll be dead and wont have any say in what I do with my life. It would be so easy; Just take some of dads pills one day lie in the tub and wait, I could jump off our apartment complex land head first and break my skull open and splatter my brains over the pavement, or maybe I could just one day take a knife and slit my wrists or even better a gun to the head. You see us humans are so easy to kill, to take care of it would be no problem getting rid of myself in an easy and non complex manner. You can't stop me and neither can Jason or the host club so don't even think about asking them to stop me because Jason's a wanted man and the hosts have their hearts in the right place but wouldn't be able to find me if I so didn't wish it, and I will run away, it is not below me.". Incredulous now Kyon asks "What's this about Jason being wanted and what are you talking about saving me, there is no saving me Haruhi?" So replying thankful he stopped pushing on her not being allowed to die when he is she continues picking glass out of his legs as she answers "I can't tell you about Jason as the hosts are in the room and cant hear that information but I can tell you the answer to the other question. I am looking for Shesuka Hio and am hunting her down so you can drink her blood and live along side me an no longer have to live with such bad and constant blood lust. I already have a few leads too and am hopeing to follow them soon and get out the false trails as soon as possible."

NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED ANYWEAR NEAR THAT MONSTER, HARUHI! I WON'T ALLOW IT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BEING SO FUCKING RECKLESS WITH YOUR LIFE?" Kyon yelled at Haruhi then quieter "Mom and me will not have died in vain as long as you and father continue on trying as best as you can to be the greatest you can and follow your dreams. Get married to someone you truly love with all your heart like you would tell me all about when we were young and pretended to do in the park. Actually have a bus load of kids because you can just like you said you would. And become a lawyer just like mom. You can still do all these things that you deep down inside of yourself dream and yearn for me ."

 **Alright seriously I have gotten like zero** **reviews** **for this story. :,( Not cool people. Again I have a poll about who you would like to have as Haruhi's** **romantic interest to be for this story. I've had no votes so far... If I even get one vote I will start basing the story off of that character. Every vote counts for me. And again review.**

 **If you review I will send a host of your choice to do as you please to for the night.**


End file.
